Presidential Suite
by Gimp6661
Summary: When the relationship between Hiei and Kurama is discovered by Shiori, the two must separate. How will this affect their friendship and their team mates?
1. Run, Christian, Run!

Hi! The author here! Call me Kitty-Catlin, although my screen name says otherwise. Okay then! Let's see...I'm a fan of the Kurama/Hiei pairing and I like reading the stories about how their relationship. I'm quite fond of tormenting the characters in stories I write, so this story focuses on a depressing thought: they're forced to separate! "Nooo!" I hear you scream...or do I? *swats head* DAMN YOU, VOICES! In anycase, this is my first public fanfic. Scary, no? Well, I hope you enjoy it. I'll try posting a chapter a week. I'm not sure how long it will be...It all depends on what I think of next. I expect it to be more than three chapters, but you never know, yah? Okay, um...The story is called "Presidential Suite", which I'll explain if the story does well ^^! I'll post random lyrics to songs before the start of each chapter~ eventually you'll see why! Now, onto my loverly story *hides from readers incase they don't like it!!!* oh...*peeks head out behind a couch* read a review please...^^ It'll help me out in writing this! Thanks! *hides again*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rapture  
  
Waiting to capture that moment  
  
Postponement  
  
Suspension of rational movement So bang on the hour of twelve  
  
To the forest clearing we'll delve  
  
With guns to our heads for we know  
  
That heaven awaits us Dreaming of that perfect home by the sun  
  
Run! Christian, run!  
  
Still dreaming of that perfect home by the sun  
  
Run! Christian, run! Roaming  
  
Roaming from all tribulation  
  
Leaving  
  
Leaving behind all damnation  
  
With women and children in line  
  
The men will then gather behind  
  
With knives to their throats they'll depart  
  
8On the midnight train to Jordan  
  
Still dreaming of that perfect home by the sun  
  
Run! Christian, run!  
  
Wishing for that perfect home by the sun  
  
Come! Kingdom, come! Oooooh...  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Darkness. The only thing they could see was darkness. It didn't matter. It was not sight that they relished in; it was touch, the feeling of heat that came from their naked bodies, moving over one another. That was the important thing. To show their love for each other night after night in this way was all they needed in the darkness. The only time they could love each other in any way was in secret, in the darkness of Kurama's room in the Ningenkai.  
  
The smaller leaned his head back, his mouth open, silently screaming in pleasure. The other kissed his neck passionately, moving himself back and forth inside the smaller male. The smaller wrapped his arms around the other man's back and moaned softly, having to keep his voice down so as not to wake the other's mother.  
  
The redhead looked up at the smaller man, a smile on his lips. "Hiei..." he moaned out, reaching a hand up to stroke the other's hair. Hiei looked down at Kurama, biting his own lip to stifle his moaning. Both were in deep pleasure, both were about to climax.  
  
The doorknob turned slowly, causing the two lovers to stop, frozen in fear. Kurama fell onto the bed, Hiei curling against his chest. Kurama's mother stepped in, a confused look on her face. "Kurama-kun..." she said softly, "I heard something, is everything alright?" Kurama shifted, making sure Hiei's spikey black hair was well hidden before he turned to face his mother. "Yes, Kassan...I had a bad dream, that's all...I must have been moving a lot in it...Sorry to wake you..." Kurama panted, out of breathe, yet calm. Shiori, Kurama's mother, nodded and left the room, "It's no problem...Sleep well..."  
  
Kurama waited a few minutes before looking to Hiei, who looked back at him, his almond-shaped, red eyes staring back at him, large with worry. Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei's forehead. "Don't worry...It's okay...we just have to be more careful next time, hmm?" He said, his smile still there, although he was still quite nervous from what had just happened. "Hn" was all Hiei said, embracing Kurama for a short moment before getting out of bed to start dressing.  
  
Footsteps. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. "Hurry so you won't get caught!" Kurama hissed, eyeing the door. Hiei grabbed his clothes and leaped out the window in a blur. Shiori entered silently, Kurama laying down quickly so she would think he was trying to sleep. "Kurama-kun...I'm sorry to bother you again, but I could have sworn I heard talking..." she whispered to her son. "N-no Kassan...I must have mumbled in my sleep again...I'm so sorry..." Kurama whispered in reply. Shiori nodded and left the room again, a little concerned about her son's apparent nightmares.  
  
Kurama stood then, putting on a pair of pants and walking to the window. He looked out into the dark night, searching for the you-ki of is demon lover. Although he could not find it, he knew Hiei was there all the same. A smile crossed his lips and he whispered, "Ai Shiteru, Hiei..."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Kurama woke the next morning with a slight groan. Although he'd had a good time with Hiei, he wished his lover didn't have to go. He turned to his side and saw his mother, picking up his dirty clothes. "Kurama-kun" she said to him, making sure he was awake, "give me those pajamas when you get dressed okay? I'm doing the laundry now..." And with that said she left.  
  
Kurama sat up and stretched. He smelled like Hiei, roses, and sweat. Although the combination wasn't bad, it wasn't something he wanted to drag to school with him. He went to the shower and cleaned himself quickly and then got out to get dressed. He spent a long time brushing his long red hair and straightening his uniform before walking downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Breakfast was quick and enjoyable, as was the walk to school with Hiei. Shiori really liked Hiei and felt bad for him, seeing as he didn't have a family. So Hiei was always allowed at their house for dinner or whatnot. The walk, as stated prior, was enjoyable. He and Hiei chatted about a few things here and there. About the 'stupid ningens' and their ways and even about Hiei's sudden craving for, what he called, 'sweet snow', which was actually called ice cream. At the gates of the school they waved good-bye and went their separate ways until they'd meet again to walk back to Kurama's house.  
  
Another boring day at school was all there was to say. All Kurama could think about was Hiei. And likewise, all Hiei could think about was Kurama...that is, after he stole some sweet snow from the store. So the day was miserable and lonely and boring. And then there was the bell. That sweet, loud, annoying ring that let both know it was time for them to go home. And so they met at the gates of school, dodging Kurama's fan club, for the walk home.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
The walk home was just as enjoyable as the walk to school. Both were happy in the other's company and each wanting so much to show their affection. Kurama opened the door to his house as they reached it and smiled at Hiei. They both entered the house, Kurama announcing his arrival. Shiori entered the area, a blank expression on her face. She looked from one to the other, not wanting to admit the cold fact she'd learned. She lifted a shred of black cloak and a white wrapping. Hiei immediately looked at his injured arm, seeing that he was missing some of the wrapping on it. Kurama's eyes widened, pupils shrinking at the same time.  
  
Caught. They'd been caught. His mother was sure to have figured it out by now. And indeed, she had. Not only had she discovered their secret, but she was displeased. The only thing she could mutter to them was, "Never...Kurama...you will never see Hiei again, and Hiei you are no longer allowed to see Kurama!" She took a deep breath and sat down on an easy chair in the living room, too upset to say anything more. Hiei looked up, desperately at his lover, his red eyes probing for Kurama's soft green ones. However, Kurama's eyes were turned away, hiding how upset he was. Hiei stepped back. No...this was all wrong...he had to see Kurama...it couldn't end this way...  
  
Shiori looked up, seeing Hiei looking so frail and vulnerable. Pity filled her and she sighed, unable to hate the small youkai. "Hiei..." she sighed, looking into his eyes as he looked at her. He obviously didn't know how sad he looked and it was in this upsetting hour that she eased a bit. "Hiei, you may stay for dinner...I don't want you to starve...I know you don't have a family...so I'll feed you tonight. If you ever need food or anything, come see me...I can't bring myself to break you away from us like this...but you are still not allowed to see Kurama..." She managed to say. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. Kurama knew it wouldn't do...and despite Hiei's agreement to it, he knew it was only a matter of time before Hiei would leave.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Dinner was silent; no one said anything. Kurama and Hiei sat next to each other, enjoying their last moments together as a couple. Shiori noticed that Hiei didn't eat. Normally he'd stuff his face with everything he could see and still he'd ask for seconds. She admitted she enjoyed seeing him eat so much and be healthy, but now he seemed so sad. However, she could not erase the anger she felt at the two of them for doing such things in her house.  
  
Hiei left later on, saying good-bye softly and refusing to look at either of them. It was too much to bear and he didn't want Kurama to see him being weak. As soon as he was out of their view and fled in a blur to one of the trees in the park, where he'd sleep for the night. No matter what, he couldn't allow himself to go to Kurama's bedroom window and sneak in to see his beautiful youko. He couldn't allow himself to put Kurama in danger of more trouble with his mother.  
  
Kurama cried on his bed. He'd locked the door so his mother couldn't disturb him. The window was unlatched, as it always was, in hopes that Hiei would visit him. However, this was not to be. Hiei didn't come that night. He didn't walk him to school the next day. He didn't walk him home. The day was lonely and empty without his youkai there with him...without the one he loved by his side.  
  
It wasn't until two days after the incident that he could feel that familiar you-ki. He looked in it's direction, smiling warmly, though he couldn't see Hiei...still, he knew he was there and that's all that mattered. The youkai followed him to school, waited outside the school all day, and followed him back home. It made Kurama feel alright, knowing his youkai still loved him and would watch over him. He could feel him through dinner and while he washed the dishes and while he did homework. He even felt him while he was sleeping. Night and day the demon would watch over him and that was all Kurama needed to fill his empty heart.  
  
Hiei slept in the tree in the backyard, his sleep light so he could wake as Kurama did. So he could spend his day watching over his lover, even if from afar. He wasn't about to let that ningen woman separate him from the only person he ever loved and the only person who ever loved him. It wasn't fair and he could feel himself breaking inside, his heart imploding on itself in despair, although he'd never admit to being so upset over this.  
  
So it went, night and day, filled with endless torture for the small youkai, watching his lover go on about his life, not seeming to notice his presence. In all truth, Hiei felt alone again, but he told himself he was fine and that he was perfectly happy doing it. He told himself that watching Kurama could bring him happiness. In a sense he was right, but as time went on, he could no longer lie to himself that it was alright...He had to do something about it...  
  
To be Continued~ 


	2. The Matter of Time

This chapter will be a lot better, I hope!! The first one was kind of just an introduction to the fic, so now it should get interesting and different!  
  
Thanks to Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture for pointing this out: Shiori calls Kurama "Shuichi" and not "Kurama". That was a mistake that I'd made and had hoped to fix later, but I forgot! SO! From now on I'll write it the correct way...so let's pretend I didn't screw that up, okay? =3  
  
Thanks for reviews from youko-love and Tourniquet Productions!!  
  
And here's a shameless plug: I am currently finishing the first chapter to another fic I'm calling "Dreamscape High". It's another YuYu Hakusho fic, but it's pretty different from the show. (I had a dream and I'm writing my dream, basically...so stuff changed x_x ...like, Hiei's going to high school! Hehe =3 fun!) Well, after that lovely plug, ON WITH THE FIC! *hits gong*  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
It happened in the summertime  
  
My cousin and I read the line  
  
The open book shook our comfy lives  
  
Ooooh  
  
Destiny revealed to us  
  
Descending from his mystery bus  
  
Aaaah  
  
'Til then we thought a permanent thing  
  
Meant a permanent thing  
  
But a permanent thing  
  
Is no permanent thing  
  
No we've no permanent place to play  
  
And now and again aftershocks  
  
Scar our thoughts with molten rocks  
  
The scorching sun lies a touch ahead  
  
Ooooh  
  
The matter of time taught to us  
  
Our parents would not be there to fuss  
  
Aaaah  
  
'Til then we thought a permanent thing  
  
Meant a permanent thing  
  
But no permanent thing  
  
Is a permanent thing  
  
No we've no permanent place to play  
  
And I remember talking about time  
  
And I remember shivers down my spine (X2)  
  
And I remember shaking  
  
Ooooh...  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Another day. Hiei close by and Kurama going on with life. To Hiei, this seemed like a one-sided relationship. He was the one going out of his way for his lover and all Kurama was willing to do was go on with life. It wasn't fair. Hiei was just waiting for a dangerous youkai to escape, so the Reikai Tantei could get together and he could see Kurama face to face. It was this thought that almost caused Hiei to go to the Makai and get some of the youkai mad enough to cause trouble. By this time, it had been almost a month of this repetition in Hiei's schedule. He knew he couldn't do it anymore and decided to go to the source of his new plot...  
  
"You want me to what?" Koenma asked best he could, but the truth was, he was too confused to think straight.  
  
"I want you to find some cases that we can take...simple ones...I'm bored..."  
  
"US meaning the whole team?"  
  
"Hn...I guess so...I'd rather not be with that idiot Kuwabara...and Yusuke can be annoying too..."  
  
"So you want to take on a few simple cases with Kurama?"  
  
"Are you insinuating something!?"  
  
"N-no! I just think it's strange...well, I have a few you two can take...it might take you a week to complete them all...so take your time and do one at a time over a month or something if you want"  
  
"No...we'll use one week...beginning to end...thanks," Hiei said, ending the conversation. Koenma just sat there, unable to believe how calm Hiei seemed...and how odd that request was. Although confused and whatnot, he figured it was best to let Hiei do what he wanted...and it's not like he would be hurting anyone...especially Koenma himself...  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Botan arrived at the Minamino residence while Shiori was out shopping. "Kurama!" She called, a bit anxious to see the youko, as she hadn't seen him in a while. The redhead opened the door with a gentle smile and bid her welcome. "Botan!" he exclaimed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Botan placed a hand on her hip and sighed, "Unfortunately this isn't a pleasure visit...Koenma has some cases that you and Hiei have to work on. He says it'll take a week and you have to start tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice, but I guess these couldn't wait." Kurama nodded to her, not quite understanding, but willing to do his job.  
  
Botan looked around, sensing a familiar you-ki. "Is...Hiei here?" She asked, a bit curious and a bit nervous at the same time. Kurama tilted his head and shrugged. "Kind of," he said nonchalantly, "He's around, but not in the house..." Botan just nodded, almost afraid to know. "Botan..." Kurama said softly. She tilted her head again, wondering what he could want. "Do you think you could stay for a little while? We have some catching up to do..."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The next day started beautifully. Kurama woke to the sounds of birds chirping, the wind blowing the scent of flowers into his room. The sun shone softly on the redhead's face. That familiar you-ki was so close...It seemed as though Hiei was on his windowsill. Kurama opened his eyes to see, but Hiei wasn't there, although the was a bit of dirt, which told him Hiei's filthy boots had been on the sill after all.  
  
Kurama dressed quickly and packed his bag, checking to make sure he had clothes and things. When he was ready he headed out the door of his house, waving his mother goodbye. He'd told her that he was going to spend his vacation with his friends. As soon as he'd stepped outside, he saw Hiei standing at the end of the street, sporting his usual black cloak. The fire demon glanced at him and his eyes gleamed. He was far away and his cloak obscured his face, but it was easy to see, at least to Kurama, that Hiei was smiling.  
  
Kurama ran to the end of the street and greeted Hiei with a hug, to which the youkai stiffened. Although he'd had sex with Kurama, the displays of affection were still very foreign to him. He softly nuzzled Kurama's cheek and sighed, starting to get caught up in the moment. He quickly regained himself and broke free of the embrace his lover had on him. "There'll be plenty of time for that later..." He said promptly, turning his back to Kurama and beginning to walk forward, "We have to go to the Makai and get our work down as quickly as possible..." he flashed a sly smile at the youko, who smiled back at him, understanding him perfectly. All work and no play made Hiei a dull boy...  
  
++++++++++  
  
The Makai was just as Kurama had left it; half beautiful, half ugly. The scenery itself was wonderful, but the inhabitants were still terrible creatures. Upon entering the Makai, Hiei and Kurama were forced into dozens of battles with youkai, each wanting to destroy the two lovers. Hiei hadn't the patience to deal with them, so it wasn't too difficult to annihilate their foe.  
  
Hiei was excited to get Kurama to himself, if only for a few days. Kurama knew he was happy about spending the week together, but was oblivious to the fact that Hiei had set it all up. A smile crossed the youko's lips as he thought about how simple their tasks were and how much time they'd have to spend together in between jobs. Fortune seemed to smile back at him and deliver Hiei as a reward for good behavior.  
  
After another tiresome battle, Hiei turned to his lover, dripping wet with blood. "Kurama," Hiei whispered, watching the sun setting and wiping blood off his brow simultaneously, "It's getting dark...What say we find shelter and begin work tomorrow?" His crimson eyes shimmered into the brilliant green orbs of his love. Kurama nodded and grabbed for Hiei's hand, grasping it firmly and tangling their fingers together. "Of course, my love..."  
  
They found a small, but comfortable cave to rest in for the night. It was hard to move inside and it was dark, but it would serve its purpose well. Hiei crawled in and cleared out the leaves and dirt as best he could before allowing Kurama in. The redhead didn't mind the dirt though; all he cared about his the one clearing it. He wrapped his arms around the small youkai and brought him close. He could feel Hiei's body becoming hot in the embrace. Kurama rested his cheek on Hiei's and kissed the blushing skin softly.  
  
Hiei turned his head to the side, just enough so that his lips could brush against the fox's. Kurama smiled and playfully kissed Hiei's thin lips. The youko's fingers carefully brushed through the spiky black hair of his lover. How long it had been since he'd last been able to do this; to hold the one he loved most close to him. He kissed Hiei again, this time passionately. Hiei's small mouth opened and his pink tongue darted out to lick Kurama's lips. The ningen-youko smiled and opened his mouth as well, letting his tongue touch the tip fire demon's.  
  
Hiei turned himself toward Kurama completely, better accommodating the kiss. He let the tip of his tongue trace down Kurama's, their lips touching again. Their tongues caressed each other while their lips were pressed closely together. Their saliva mingled, creating a sweet taste that they both enjoyed. They parted their kiss, their tongues parting last with a single trail of saliva dangling from tip to tip. Kurama smiled lovingly at the youkai. The small, slender, yet muscular body of his lover looked so beautiful. He'd missed everything about his love and he knew the feeling was mutual.  
  
The two looked at each other, exchanging words of love, which only their eyes could speak. Kurama promised himself not to give in to lust during the week. He wanted to show Hiei his love in a better way. He wanted to be good company and show Hiei that he really did love him and wasn't after sex. Hiei made the same promise to himself. If he gave in, it wasn't only a sign of weakness, it was a sign he was sex obsessive and he didn't want to let Kurama think that about him. Kurama shifted close to Hiei again, embracing him in his arms and laying down. Hiei let his head rest on his lover's chest, his eyelids becoming head with sleepiness. Kurama ran his finger's through his youkai's hair and at almost the same time, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
++++++++  
  
There wasn't much to say about their week in the Makai. The jobs were simple and took no more than a few hours if they concentrated on the tasks1 at hand. Six days had passed before they were done with everything Koenma had designated for them. And so a day was left for them to spend without worry.  
  
"Hiei, what have you been up to?" Kurama asked as he plucked a seed from his hair and buried it in the ground, "I could feel your you-ki..." The seed quickly sprouted into a sapling, then a young plat, and finally a large fruit-bearing tree. The fruit dangled and ripened in mere seconds. Hiei hopped up into the tree and collected as many of the delicious looking fruit as he could before returning to the kitsune. "I...didn't think you had noticed me..." the demon said softly, in a slightly hurt voice. Kurama took a fruit from the pile in Hiei's arms and frowned at him. "Of course I noticed you! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't notice you!" He took a bite of the fruit and gave Hiei a soft, sticky kiss, leaving the juice from the fruit on his lover's lips. Hiei's licked the juice from his lips and sat down, deciding to eat some fruit as well. He shrugged and looked down. "I...just followed you around...I didn't really do anything..." he said finally. Kurama frowned more at this. "Did you not eat?" Hiei shook his and again shrugged. "I've gone without food longer...It's nothing..." Despite his words, Kurama could see that Hiei was not as strong as he used to be. "Hiei," he said, his eyes piercing into the other's, "Please, you have to eat while I'm at school...there's not point in starving yourself for me...I don't want to come home to a dead youkai..." Hiei sighed and nodded. That was certainly an unpleasant thought...  
  
They ate silently for a time, not really sure of what to talk about. It was bizarre, how they suddenly had nothing to talk about, and yet there was so much they wanted to say. They wanted to speak words of love to each other and profess their never-ending commitment to their love. They wanted to say how much they'd missed seeing the other, and yet nothing could be said; words simply could not express how they felt.  
  
I light tap was felt on Kurama's shoulder. It was a delicate tap, but forceful. He jumped slightly and turned to the one who was touching him. The blue-haired girl smiled at him and looked between the two. "Oh, I see how it is!" she giggled. Kurama turned to Hiei, who'd squeezed the pulp right out of one of the fruit in sudden anger and embarrassment. He turned back to Botan and forced a smile. "I...wouldn't say anything if I were you...um...what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked her innocently. She shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong, but you should probably get home soon. You mother will worry about you...It's almost 8:30 pm in the Ningenkai!" Kurama jumped to his feet and looked down at his lover. Their eyes met and Hiei nodded. "You don't want to get in trouble..." His voice sounded with hurt and sorrow that they had to part so soon, but he was right. Kurama couldn't risk getting in trouble again.  
Botan grabbed her oar and smiled, waving them to getting on. "We can get their faster with this! Just don't kiss while you're on there or I might get distracted and start watching you instead of where I'm going!" He giggled again as Kurama grabbed Hiei, holding him back. They all loaded onto the oar and lifted into the air, making their way back to the Ningenkai.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kurama opened the door to his house. It was late, around 10 o'clock pm. The darkness in the house was all too dark and the silence just a bit too silent. He could feel what was about to happen and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I'm late, Kassan...There was traffic..." He turned to face his mother. She had a very stern look on her face, one that told him she knew something he'd rather her not know...  
  
"I saw you and Hiei walk away together..." She told him and he immediately felt an emptiness in his stomach. He swallowed hard and took a seat, preparing himself for a lecture. "I forbade you to see him, Shuiichi and you disobeyed me. You are grounded for a week." He looked up at her, she turned a light on to better see her son. His eyes were swelling with tears, a sight she couldn't stand to see. He looked down and sighed. "Shuiichi," she started, sitting next to him, "I worry about you...I'd love to keep you at home all day and never let anyone hurt you, but I have to trust your judgment. I'll lessen your punishment to three days if you promise me that you will never see Hiei again...Promise me, Shuiichi..." Kurama looked down, a tear making its way from his eye down his cheek. He nodded slowly and swallowed again, his mouth becoming very dry. "That's my boy..." Shiori said, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. She stood and went back to her bedroom. She didn't feel good about what she had done, but she didn't see any other way.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Koenma's head was spinning. It was just one bizarre request after another. He stared hard at Kurama, wondering if this was some kind of joke.  
  
"Please, Koenma-sama, I need you to drop me from simple cases. I will only participate in cases that require all four members of our team...."  
  
"If that is what you wish then so be it...but is there any reason for this?"  
  
"...Yes, but I'd...rather not talk about it...it's a sore subject..." Kurama said as he lowered his eyes to the floor. Koenma sighed and nodded to the youko. "I'll ask no further then...you're no longer required to participate in simple cases..." Kurama bowed respectfully before Koenma, "thank you..." 'Curiouser and curiouser,' Koenma thought to himself as the redhead left. Very curious indeed...  
  
++++++++  
  
Yusuke looked to the tree outside his house. Kurama had planted it, along with several flower beds, feeling that his house needed some beauty outside. He sighed and called in a sing-song voice to the figure in the tree, "Hieeeeiiiii~! Come out and plaaaay~heeeey!" Hiei glared down at him silently. Yusuke frowned at the stubborn youkai. "Hiei, what are you doing in my tree? Did you want something?" He changed his tone to sound more concerned for the youkai. Hiei shrugged and stared into the space in front of him. Again Yusuke spoke up, "I can only guess that that means you'll be living in the tree for a while. If you want something to eat just tell me and I'll bring you something." He saw Hiei nod and walked back inside. He'd seen Botan following after Hiei, obviously trying to explain something to him. It was only because of Botan's colorful attire that he noticed them at all. And now he felt that Hiei was his responsibility and started making some noodles, knowing full well that Hiei would be hungry at any minute.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Cryndod Yn Dy Lais

Hey! Sorry about the delay in updating!! I meant to update a lot but I've gotten kinda busy. I had to prepare for an SAT, which sucked, but oh well. So yeah, I'll try to get on some sort of schedule now...  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the story! I haven't the time to thank you right now, as I'm running behind on time, but I'll thank each of you personally next chapter! I swear it!!  
  
Now, without further delay, Chapter 3-  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trembling in your voice  
  
Causing worry Trembling in your voice  
  
Causing worry  
  
I don't believe you've got a big word  
  
Saying "What's the matter?"  
  
Your low bone  
  
Who knows what happened last night? Your words are limited  
  
My feelings are complicated And the trembling in your voice  
  
And old melodies  
  
Echo through my bones  
  
Extend a hand to pull me  
  
Back to your base  
  
But vain are my words of withered misfortune And snakes among the fern  
  
Stinging the flesh of my feet And there's trembling in your voice  
  
Trembling in your voice  
  
Causing worry  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been seven weeks since Hiei had come to live in Yusuke's tree. It was turning to winter and it was getting very cold. Yusuke made a habit of keeping his bedroom window unlocked so the youkai wouldn't freeze to death when it got colder. Although Yusuke hardly saw Hiei, he could tell the demon appreciated and made good use of the hospitality. Just the other morning Yusuke noticed he was missing a towel from the bathroom only to find it sitting on his bed later that night. Needless to say, Hiei was getting comfortable.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was gradually changing his morning routine. He had to evade Hiei at all costs in the morning and at night. If his mother were to catch sight of the half-koorime both lovers would be in major trouble. Kurama woke extra early every morning, left twice as early as usual, left twice as late, and went to bed early with the window locked. It pained him to do this, but it had to be done...for both their sakes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It just so happened Hiei needed to talk with his lover. He'd been having trouble finding him lately and therefore couldn't follow him as he usually did. He made his way quickly to Kurama's window, perching the on closest branch to his window. He reached his hand out and pushed on the window. Nothing. He pushed again, but received the same reaction. He pushed one last time, about to use all his force, but it was not to be. Instead, he managed to break the branch and plummet to the, luckily, soft grass. Sharp pains in his back were all he felt, but it could be worse...  
  
Now, this was so strange...why would Kurama lock the window? He NEVER locked the window. Something was definitely going on and it made Hiei's stomach churn just thinking about it. Perhaps...Kurama no longer wanted the demon in his life? What if he no longer loved him? That had to be it. Kurama was avoiding Hiei. Which could only mean he did something wrong...but what was it that he did?  
  
He quickly made his way back to Yusuke's house. He felt a chill coming from the east and it was starting to get colder. Well, he knew ONE guy who kept his window open. He walked casually to the back of the house and hopped up into Yusuke's room, laying himself down in a chair as soon as he entered. Hiei, however, did not sleep. How could he? There were far too many things happening for him to possibly sleep. How was he to see Kurama now? Then it dawned on him. How childish the thought and yet, how oddly appropriate. It seemed, to Hiei at least, that Yusuke could perform another very useful task.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yusuke stared at the small demon, who had set himself at the edge of the boy's futon. Hiei glared at him for being so dense. "I need you to talk to Kurama for me...I don't have time to do it myself, okay?" he repeated, although much slower this time around, seeing as Yusuke was obviously confused by normal speech. Yusuke cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, saying, "I guess so...I mean, hey, why not? What do you want me to say?" Hiei thought about this for a moment before adding his reply, "ask him how he is...that's all...I haven't seen him in a while and I want to make sure he's still in fighting condition. I heard there's a demon that's trying to break out of the Makai, so that youko has to be ready, but I bet he's gotten too soft..." Marvelous, Hiei thought to himself, it's the perfect cover-up.  
  
Sure enough, Yusuke was loyal to his word and met up with Kurama after school. "So, Kurama," he started, not too sure of how to approach the subject, "Hiei was asking about you this morning..." Kurama looked at him very quickly and had the most confused look on his face. "You've...seen Hiei?" he asked, sounding almost nervous. Yusuke's tone of voice changed from calm to annoyed, "Hell yeah, I've seen him. He's taken up residency in my tree...not to mention he's taking over my room as we speak..." And it was true. Hiei had taken it upon himself to sleep in Yusuke's bed while he was at school.  
  
Kurama nodded in understanding, but he didn't really understand. If he needed to talk so badly that he'd enlist Yusuke's help, why wouldn't he just go straight to Kurama himself? The youko was now very nervous...What could Hiei want? "Oh...well...what did he ask?" He managed, calming himself down immensely. Yusuke kicked a rock as they walked down the street to Kurama's house. "He just wanted to know how you were...he says there's some youkai trying to get into the Ningenkai, so he wants you in fighting condition or something," he said just before picking up the rock and chucking it over someone's fence.  
  
Kurama smiled and almost blushed. "Then tell him I'm doing very well and that I could beat him any day," he chuckled to his friend. Yusuke smiled back and nodded to the house. "Hey, ya mind if I steal a flower from on of those bushes in front of your house? Just to prove to Hiei that I was here," he said, smiling to himself. How clever he was! Kurama shook his head and presented better proof: a glowing rosebud, picked straight from his hair. He handed the delicate flower to Yusuke and smiled. "Make sure he gets that in one piece, okay?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Yusuke arrived back at his house to find Hiei waiting for him. "What took you so long, ningen!?"  
  
"Geez, calm down, squirt! I was talking to Kurama!"  
  
"You were? Hmm...how do I know you're telling the truth! I ought to end your life for lying to me..."  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh! I saw him and here's the proof!" Yusuke announced, presenting Kurama's gift. Hiei stared at it, amazed. Yusuke actually went to see him...and managed to prove him wrong. Kurama didn't hate him after all, but it didn't change the fact that he was avoiding him...Well, at least that's ONE question solved...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Botan arrived at Yusuke's house via oar, as usual. She looked like a wreck, her hair disheveled and her kimono wrinkled. She had obviously been through hell. Hiei and Yusuke looked at one another and then to Kuwabara, who just happened to come by looking for Yusuke. The blue-haired girl explained her situation first, and then told them the problem at hand. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Koenma is throwing a fit back at the Rekai! I just happened to get caught up in it!! Oh, that's right...THERE'S A LEVEL A YOUKAI ON THE LOOSE!" She finally shouted, sending the three Reikai Tantei to their feet and out the door. Hiei stopped momentarily to watch the others leave with Botan. He kissed the rosebud very gently with a smile and raced after the others.  
  
Kurama was out the door just as fast when Botan told him. This was going to be a real race to see who could destroy whom faster, and it sounded like this Level A youkai was going to win. He spotted Hiei, who, in turn, spotted him. They both smiled somewhat sheepishly and moved closer to one another as they ran for the area the youkai was occupying. Yusuke noticed the change in formation, but didn't pay too much mind to it. People did stuff like that all the time, so this wasn't anything out of the ordinary, or so he thought.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Level A? Please...this was nothing but a joke. When they found the youkai, he was no more than a foot high and he looked like a slug. "Let me handle this!" Kuwabara said, nudging Yusuke proudly, "Take note, Urameshi! Maybe you'll learn something!" He marched himself over to the youkai, raised his foot and slammed it down on the slug's head. Snap. Kuwabara was down in a fraction of a second and his foot wasn't too far behind. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh, barely managing to get out, "I-I sure learned something, Kuwabara! I l-learned never to make you mad...otherwise you m- might just hurt yourself!!" The slug youkai stared blankly at them all and gradually lost interest in Yusuke's fit of laughter.  
  
It moved over to a small hole and began crawling in. It was at this time Hiei figured he should just get this over with. He walked over to the youkai, grabbed it with one hand, took out his sword with the other and skewered it through its soft underbelly. Battle over. Hiei: 1, Slug: 0. Kurama smiled at his lover and winked at him, causing Hiei to blush and turn away from them all. And what a perfect scene to turn his back on; Kuwabara laying on the ground clutching his foot, Botan on the ground, trying to heal his foot, Yusuke on the ground laughing at his foot, and Kurama looking as peaceful and beautiful as always.  
  
Kurama suddenly looked at the ground. How odd...there was a surge of you-ki coming from under them, but nothing he could really define. All he could manage to figure out was that it seemed Hiei's last prey might have had a big brother...and then he realized, Big Brother was pissed. The ground shook from under Hiei's feet and a hill emerged where the half-koorime stood. Kurama noted how the dirt was beginning to separate and looked desperately to Hiei, who didn't seem to understand what was happening.  
  
Without thinking, Kurama jumped at Hiei, pushing him out of the way in time to get hit hard by a larger version of the previous youkai. This version, however, had teeth, and several of those teeth had bitten into Kurama's chest. Hiei only had to glance at Kurama to see the pain in his face. His heart sunk and he suddenly felt empty. He hadn't seen Kurama in more than a month and now he had to see him in pain? No...that wasn't fair...  
  
He raised his sword again and charged the beast, thrusting the blade at its body. Yet, as with Kuwabara, this youkai hardened it's body and sent a loud crack to Hiei's left wrist. He groaned slightly and readied his blade for another attack. "GET DOWN!" Yusuke ordered, his Rei Gun pointed at the large, toothy slug. Hiei hit the dirt and rolled to the side. Yusuke didn't miss a beat. He shot the gun as soon as Hiei fell and the slug fell backward onto the spot where Hiei had been. In only another instant, Hiei's sword had sliced open it's stomach.  
  
"That's disgusting..." Kuwabara groaned, watching the guts falling out of the youkai. Hiei wasn't listening, though. He was at Kurama's side, seeing if he was okay. Kurama was bleeding pretty badly, but he'd live. Botan was healing him anyway, so there was nothing to worry about. No matter, Hiei still felt horrible. It was for his life that Kurama risked his own. It was practically his fault!  
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei, who had his head cradled in his arms, and managed to smile. "Hiei..." he whispered as he exhaled deeply. Hiei frowned at him and scolded him, "Fox, let me get hit...I don't care...Just don't risk yourself for me, it's not worth it..." Kurama almost laughed. What a crazy idea. How could anything be worth more? "Of course you're worth it, Hiei..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Another week. Another boring week with Yusuke. They somehow managed to get a blizzard and Yusuke forbade him from leaving the house. Of course, Hiei could always leave anyway, but then again, where would he get food and a nice warm futon? After all, it wasn't like Yusuke was using it...(only because Hiei insisted on sleeping in it to piss off the boy, but Yusuke didn't really care, he just pretended to be angry to humor the demon)  
  
Hiei sat at the window and watched the snow pile up in front of the glass. There was already a good three feet of snow and it didn't look like the storm was going to stop anytime soon. Oh well. Yusuke knew how to make hot chocolate and Hiei LOVED hot chocolate. He also loved marshmallow fluff. He didn't quite know what it was, but he liked it anyway. Infact, he could've gone for a cup at that moment.  
  
"Yusuke!" He shouted. Yusuke was only across the room, but it was fun to yell. The boy turned and sighed. "More hot chocolate, you're majesty?" He said, sounding both monotone and overly sarcastic. Hiei nodded and continued watching the snow. In a moment, his wish was granted and a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallow fluff was in his possession.  
  
Ah, the beautiful snow. Frozen crystals of water seemingly flying across the sky. So lovely, so fragile, so...red? The youkai blinked and stared at the window. "Y-Yusuke!!" He shouted, not sure of what to make of this. "Don't tell me you've already finished!!" The boy shouted back, stomping over to him and eyeing the cup. "You didn't even drink it yet...what's gotten into...you..." He, too, blinked and stared at the window. It was red...a bright, morbid shade of red. Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the shoulder and pulled him backward. Whatever that was, it wasn't good and he didn't want Hiei provoking it. Hiei moved with Yusuke, not really paying attention to the fact he was moving. His eyes never left the window.  
  
The red thing moved, shifted, and shook. With it's shaking, went the house. It felt almost like an Earthquake. Hiei recognized the sensation from before and immediately made the connection. That little youkai from before...had a bigger family than he'd thought...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Wow...that wasn't a very good chapter, sorry!! It's like...11 pm and I'm working off about six hours of sleep...been up since 6 am...where I usually would be fine right now, I was taking SATs and those things take it out of you. Also, I have a really bad head cold right now. Yeesh...anyway, sorry for the delay of post. Also, please read my other fan fiction, "Dreamscape High". I'm going to add a new chapter to that as well. That fic is going to have a lot of fluff in it eventually, if you like that kind of thing. Heh, I'm working on the "Absolutely Adorable Scene of Showing Love" or AASSL, as I'm now calling it. Anyway, that fic will update fast, because I'm working on it during school instead of doing schoolwork (I know...I'm SUCH a good student =_=;;!) Okay...so...the room is starting to spin, so I think I'm going to bed now...I'll try to update soon!! 


	4. A Cold Mars on Neptune

EEE! So many reviews! (For me atleast) Where to start?? Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan: it IS interesting isn't it? lol Vashies-Girl: ^_^ thanks for the comment. It's a depressing story for the most part, but yah...it gets happy later! I promise! XO Tourniquet Productions: that was one of my favorite reviews ^^ heh. I like to focus in on the little things in their relationship because that's what others seem to leave out. I also like that most. I think it just shows how much they actually care for each other, yah? Volpe Di Spirito: I get a lot of "poor Hiei and Kurama" reviews xD;; is it too sad or is this a good thing to get? Inumoon3: *hurries to update!!!* I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER! ;_; sorry for the lag! Kikira-san: thank you! ^^ My favorite part of chapter three was the scene during the blizzard...no idea why...I think I wanted hot chocolate, so maybe that's why...I want some now...*goes off to make hot chocolate* Tourniquet Productions (again!): well, I can totally see Hiei acting this way, yah? I also have an easier time if a character is in-character, but I thought he was? But here's how I see it: In certain situations, people act differently. Whereas I'm usually laid back and hyper and pretty much rebellious (a mix of personalities, but oh well) I can, in certain situations, be very mellow and calm. It depends. Now, in this situation I believe Hiei would have settled a bit. I think that he would figure that his only way to see Kurama would be to hang around Yusuke and take complete advantage of his hospitality (o_o I'd do it too, but that's neither here no there). Anyway, I see this as he's in a completely different situation that he's been in before, therefore he's bound to act differently to accommodate for these circumstances, yah? Tewks: xDDD LOL! That's all I can say! Prolly my favorite reviews to date just on the grounds that it made me crack up!  
  
Now that I've covered the reviews... Okay. So...my dad has pneumonia and I have the cold that started it so I'm feeling really sick...infact...more sick than last time I posted a story, so I might pass out while I type this...but hey...ya'll wanted a new chapter so I shall give you a new chapter! (and I can sleep through the Passion tomorrow, should Fate will it) Okay...enough of that...ON TO CHAPTER 4!!!! *drum roll. Jumps off diving board. Belly flops. Judges hold up "0" signs. Cries as her skin burns off from the impact* (that was odd, even for me O_o;; )  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This is our time  
  
No more opportunities will pass our door  
  
And this is our ship  
  
One rudder and two oars to guide us on our way  
  
Hold your waters, the phone is ringing  
  
Reflecting a dark vacuum  
  
This is the location that we chose  
  
To plant the deepest root  
  
And this is the location with the heaviest blood  
  
Which threatens to drown us  
  
Here's our position  
  
No more serendipity will come our way  
  
And this is my number  
  
Amongst all the other numbers and heartless statistics  
  
Hold your waters, the phone is ringing  
  
Reflecting a dark vacuum  
  
This is the location that we chose  
  
To plant the deepest root  
  
And this is the location with the heaviest blood  
  
Which threatens to drown us  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Yusuke brought Hiei with him to the phone, not daring to take his eyes from the window. Hiei, too, seemed to keep his gaze fixated on the glass. Yusuke's hand slowly reached for the phone and dialed Kurama's number. "Hello...Mrs. Minamino? Is...Shuichi there? Asleep? Can you wake him up? It's an emergency..." He said into the phone, becoming more and more nervous as the house continued to shake.  
"Hello?" A voice answered groggily. "KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted, causing Hiei to jump about a foot and a half into the air, "there are more of those slug things..." Kurama stared blankly in front of him. It was too late for pranks. "Yusuke...go bother Kuzuma..." He then moved to turn he phone off. He would've actually hung up if he hadn't heard a roaring coming from the phone.  
"Yusuke!? What was that?" He asked loudly into the phone, afraid something bad may have happened. "HIEI! Urgh...Kurama, um...There's a giant slug outside my house...it must have follower Hiei's scent or something...I dunno...Now Hiei's run off and oh SHIT! He's outside! Get Kuwabara!! I have to go!" Yusuke concluded as he slammed the phone down. No way in hell he was going out in his pajamas... So first came getting into warmer clothes at lightning speed. +++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei was astounded by the size of the youkai in front of him. No way in hell this was related to those little ones. This was like the mutant inbred scientifically experimented on third cousin-twice removed of the first two demons. This one was a bit larger that Yusuke's house, with hundreds of large teeth and three round eyes, two on one side, one on the other. As an added bonus of this version of Youkai-From-Hell (V. 03, now with cable internet connection!), this youkai had thousands of mutated feet, making it look reminiscent of a centipede, only fat and humongous.  
In only moments, the youkai had spotted Hiei with its largest eye, the one that was alone on the side of its face. It turned quickly and immediately charged full speed at the half-koorime. Hiei jumped high into the air to dodge the attack. How would he turn this one over? Yusuke helped last time, so perhaps it would work this time as well... Wait...where was Yusuke?  
  
The black haired boy was shifting through his closet. "GODAMMIT! FUCKSHITHELLDAMN! WHERE'S MY JACKET!?"  
  
'Stupid Ningen' Hiei thought to himself. If Yusuke was going to be a coward then he would have to do it himself. Hiei was smart enough to bring his katana with him, figuring it best to not go into battle with a death wish. Now the tricky part was finding a weak spot...  
  
Finally, Yusuke made it outside. Apparently, his jacket was in the hall closet and not in his room...go figure. Anyway, he looked a little over dressed in comparison to Hiei's near lack of clothing, but atleast Yusuke was warm. "Hiei! Get down!" The boy said, readying his Rei Gun. Hiei obeyed with much relief. Saved him the trouble of wasting time. As soon as Hiei had moved away Yusuke had shot the Rei Gun. There was an instant contact.  
  
However, unlike last time, the youkai didn't tip over. Infact, it seemed to be unfazed, if not only infuriated. Hiei and Yusuke looked to each other. That was rarely a good sign. What had gone wrong? It worked last time. Why not this time? What changed?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara ran as quickly as they could through the snow. Hopefully, Yusuke and Hiei could handle that youkai easily and they wouldn't have to fight in the blizzard. Then they caught sight of the slug. So much for high hopes...  
  
Hiei noticed a red object moving next to the red youkai. Kurama. He noted this and signaled Yusuke that they were here. He then fazed over to Kurama and explained. "Yusuke shot it with Rei Gun, but it did nothing..." Kurama and Kuwabara just stared. Nothing? It had to have done SOMETHING...right?  
  
Yusuke ran over to them and sighed. "Hiei's right...I think I just made it mad..." he said, looking back to the beast, "Why didn't it work...it worked last time? I mean...something must have changed or something...." Kurama, always quick on his feet, found an answer. "It's...evolving," he said, observing the creature. Kuwabara looked at him questioningly. "Evolving? What do you mean??" He asked. Kurama looked to him to explain. "There's more than one of these youkai. I don't believe we've gotten to the one we were supposed to stop. These must be the offspring. When Yusuke shot the youkai last time, it must have been recorded by the Youkai we were after and the offspring started to develop an immunity to the attack...which means it'll be harder to stop these creatures later on..." "You're kidding...How many will we have to fight?" Yusuke asked, almost annoyed at the fact that there was more work to do. "I...think there are atleast thirty more..." he said softly, but continued when he saw the shocked looks on their faces, "however, most will die off in a few days...They were not successful in their evolutions and are weaker now because of that...We will have to deal with only one more, I hope..." This news DID, infact, make the others feel a little better. "How do we kill this one? We need to turn it over to kill it...unless it evolved a harder underbelly..." Hiei remarked. Kurama shook his head. "No...I'm pretty sure that element of the youkai has stayed the same..." Hiei grinned at him and nodded, "then knock it the hell over, kitsune." +++++++++++++++++++  
  
The plan was simple. Hiei would heat the ground so that Kurama could bind the youkai with vines and turn him over. After that, Kuwabara could have a turn at slicing it open. Yusuke's job was to distract it and make Hiei some victory hot chocolate. Simple plan.  
  
Yusuke ran out in front of it and began taunting the youkai. And not just taunting, he was having a picnic of verbally taking out his aggression on the youkai. Hiei took the opportunity to heat the ground. The snow melted easily enough, but the ground took awhile to thaw. Once the ground was thawed, Hiei planted the seeds that Kurama had given to him. At the same time, Kuwabara readied his sword.  
  
1.2.3. Just like that the plan failed. The Vines wrapped around the youkai. The Youkai lunged at Yusuke just before the vines could bind it. Yusuke was down.  
How simple the plan. However, it was so simple they never stopped to think that maybe the youkai was also faster than the others, which it proved to be. The snow was just too difficult to move in. It was impossible to dodge the youkai. With the exception of Yusuke, they all made a mental note to try again. Kurama, unfortunately, decided he would be the bait without telling anyone. The youkai turned to him and lunged. Kuwabara and Hiei panicked. What was he thinking!?  
  
Just as soon as he'd gotten the youkai's attention Kurama was down as well, although the mustered up the energy to bind the youkai. This time, he was successful and, before he lost consciousness, he turned the youkai over. Kuwabara noticed this and didn't miss a beat. He sprinted over to the youkai and sliced right through it's stomach with his Spirit Sword. Blood, guts, and one dead youkai.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei was, again, right by Kurama's side. Once was bad enough...but...to have to watch his lover in pain again...  
Kurama was bleeding badly. He was unconscious. He was in bad shape. They needed Botan... "Kuwabara! Get Botan! I'll bring them inside!" Hiei shouted rather hoarsely at the redhead. Kuwabara nodded and went off to get her. Hiei did as he said as well, although he brought Kurama in first. After all, Yusuke was dressed so well for the cold...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A week later...  
Yusuke awoke with an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right. He hadn't seen Hiei since the day after the blizzard, which was the day after the fight with the youkai. This feeling had something to do with that...it just had to be related to that. But what was it?  
  
There was no sign that Hiei was in the tree outside or that he was even in the area. Kurama hadn't seen him, nor had he felt his you-ki. Kuwabara hadn't seen him either. And as far as he could tell, Koenma didn't know where he was either. So all in all, it was bad.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hiei laid himself down in a familiar cave in the Makai. There was no point anymore. He could see Kurama. He couldn't feel Kurama. He couldn't even fight next to Kurama without seeing him face death. The situation was hopeless. All that was left was to sit idly by as life passed him. There was no need to make Kurama suffer, and his own existence would cause that suffering. He wouldn't commit suicide, no. That was one thing Hiei wasn't yet willing to touch.  
  
He'd merely disappear...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
O_ I don't know if I like this chapter...I'm coming down with pneumonia or something...and I'm I've been awake almost 24 hours...wrote this whole thing in a single sitting. Ah well...I hope SOMEONE enjoyed it...I'm hoping that it'll get better later on... I plan for it to be better. Oh, and sorry for the worst battle scene ever...I didn't quite know how to describe that whole thing x_X I apologize for keeping you all waiting for this crappy chapter...I'll make it up to you somehow... 


	5. Bass Tuned To DEAD

OH MY GOD! I'm SOO SORRY! I've been:

Busy

Lazy

Preparing for a trip to Australia

ON that trip to Australia

Working

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, but I'll finish the story within the next few days!!! I PROMISE! OI...anyway, for the reviews:

Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai: I've gotten so many "this is a depressing story" type comments xD!! That's so funny... Anyway, he's not going back to the Makai because he loves his mother. In the comic and show he states that he's unable to leave her because he loves her so much. She is his mother... Yes, he loves Hiei, but would you just up and leave your parents forever if they made you mad? No, you'd be upset, but you'd stay, you know? That's his problem; he's torn between two loves and two ways of life.

Ureka15: I'm updating, so request met! -!

Animefan4life: lol... I'm sorry for making you cry again! ; It'll get happier eventually...

Kanemoshi: lol... I enjoyed the description of that youkai as well... That's my bizarre humor trying to sneak into my serious story strangles humor don't ruin this for me, you sick sad humor of DEATH!!

Kikira-san: I'm afraid there's more fighting in this one, so It'll suck again ; thanks for saying it's not that bad though... I'll improve anyway :3

Inumoon3: I dunno about more lemon... I'd rather not do more lemon in this one, merely because it would seem a bit...out of place with where the plot is going. BUT! Because it was requested, I'll try squeezing in some sort of lemon scene somewhere

Kage kit: Who's to say he never told her huh? I never said what they did day-to-day.. Hell.. I imagined him trying to tell her everyday for a while there.. Lately in the story I think he'd have stayed quiet though.. So just think of it as me trying to not get boring with the story so much, ya?

Okay, so, sorry again for the lack of update! AND NOW! UPDATINGNESS! WOOOOOOOT!

* * *

Icy waters flow between us  
In shelf life shock in the morning  
I see rivers split to deltas  
And trickle into the ocean

With my bow and my arrow  
I will aim towards my atlas  
And where I hit I'll go  
And in my chosen location  
I will croon a sorry sermon  
And tune my bass to D.E.A.D.

Ooooh

Live volcanoes turn to craters  
When their egos turn into spacedust  
Teleport me from this vacuum  
I've some contraband information

With my bow and my arrow  
I will aim towards my atlas  
And where I hit I'll go  
And in my chosen location  
I will croon a sorry sermon  
And tune my bass to D.E.A.D.

Ooooh

La la la la la la  
Just get out of my space!

With my bow and my arrow  
I will aim towards my atlas  
And where I hit I'll go  
And in my given location  
I will croon a sorry sermon  
And tune my bass to L.U.V.?

Ooooh

* * *

"Kurama... Have you seen Hiei? He hasn't come home for three weeks..." Yusuke asked the youko one day after school. Kurama just shook his head, "I haven't heard from him... or seen him... I even asked Koenma and he said he had no idea where he was..." He had more or less given up... He wanted to find Hiei but couldn't get out of the house long enough to look... and his you-ki was nowhere near the city. Where could he be...?

Yusuke sighed and shook his head, "I'm worried about that little guy..." He ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip... there was actually a lot to deal with now.. School, being a Rekai Tantei, that hibernating youkai deep in the earth, and now Hiei...

A loud explosion woke them from their thoughts of Hiei and his safety. The two boys turned their heads quickly toward the sound and pinpointed the source; A new version of the youkai. How could they have not sensed it though? Kuwabara's voice could be heard in the distance, so they knew he was close by atleast..

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Kuwabara screamed, waving his Spirit Sword. He probably would've done some damage.. if it hadn't been for the fact that this version had several tentacle-like appendages.. they were as hard as metal and yet as fluent in movement as water.. This Youkai was definitely the most dangerous of them...

It was unlike anything they'd seen.. Almost the size of a small skyscraper, more eyes than 10 spiders combined, a long beak with long, sharp teeth, spores that launched tentacles, and roughly 47 varied and distorted legs.. as always, however, it had that hard shell. They had previously come to realize that the youkai were being bred to become immune to attacks. So basically, everyone there was useless. The only one who was capable of winning this was Hiei and that little youkai had practically vanished into thin air.

They were limited as to what they could do.. and as Kurama and Yusuke quickly found out as they entered the scene, Kuwabara wouldn't be in the fight much longer..

The demon raised its tentacle and tightened its grip on the teen, quickly lowering him to the ground. Kuwabara hit the ground hard, and head first too. He was knocked out immediately.. Already the fight was turning out bad..

"Well.. You ready?" Yusuke asked, looking to Kurama. The redhead nodded and readied his Rose Whip.. it would take everything they had to bring this one down..

* * *

The air was sweet.. Almost perfumed with the smells of the exotic flowers. They floated about the air and into Hiei's senses, awakening memory that had all but vanished.. He sighed out, laying on his side. His youko.. His Kurama.. hugging him, kissing him.. loving him.. the emotions he felt deep within were creeping back.. He could see, in the distance, his lover, running to him.. He'd have gotten up to see him.. but he'd done it before. And each time he did this it was a vision.. Nothing more than a delusion in his mind.. Perhaps it was from depression, maybe from not eating, maybe from not drinking.. still.. He watched the vision come towards him and as he blinked it vanished, just as quickly as it had come..

It bothered him to think of Kurama.. it bothered him to think of the great times they had, as it only furthered his depression. He shifted his eyes to a rock he'd resorted to several times before. It was sharp, palm sized, and bloodied. He brought its sharp edge to his arm and made a slice through his pale skin. Above that were several other cuts made with the same stone.. He'd discovered this little miracle one day while throwing a fit about his depression when he accidentally cut his arm with the rock. It'd taken his mind off of Kurama for a while and he eventually resorted to it when he felt worst.. it was becoming somewhat of a habit, as it didn't exactly take his mind off of anything anymore..

He shut his eyes to sleep.. he did that most often now.. he just slept. Slept and stared blankly.. occasionally he'd get out and walk around, but he'd convinced himself that doing so would just give himself away to the agents of the Rekai and he'd be brought back, which was the last thing he wanted right now. He sighed out again, time to waste more of his life...

Footsteps..

He mentally shook his head.. they weren't real.. they were fake, a trick of the mind, pretend.. They weren't real.. However, as they drew closer he could hear the soil shifting beneath the feet.. more than just two.. He opened his eyes and let his gaze shift upward, staring up at agents of the Rekai.. "Hiei!" they shouted, reaching for him, "We've been looking everywhere for you and you have QUITE a bit of explaining to do.."

* * *

Okay.. so.. let's review how far; in the course of an hour, Yusuke and Kurama had gotten.. They were both basically on the verge of death. Good going guys..

They'd tried everything they could think of, but turning this thing over was not going to work.. it was far too fast to be caught and their attacks did nothing to it. They needed something.. anything that could bring this thing down. The youkai charged toward them, the spores on its back launching long tentacles at them. Kuwabara began regaining his consciousness.. the youkai was getting so close to him.. He reached his arm out as far as he could and gripped the Spirit Sword. It slashed through one of the legs of the youkai.. The large demon stopped in its tracks and shrieked, wailing in pain. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other.. that was the answer..

The legs.. they'd never actually attacked the legs before, so it never needed to evolve armor over them.. Yusuke readied his Rei Gun and fired it at the legs of the youkai, destroying one entire side of them in one blast. He and Kurama switched places, Kurama making a show of himself. "OVER HERE!" he yelled to it, waving one of his arms. The demon turned to him, giving Yusuke an open target and the perfect opportunity. The Rekai Tantei leader let loose another Rei gun and destroyed the other side of legs, leaving the youkai motionless. It did, however, still have tentacles..

Kurama planted a seed into the ground and ran from sight as a tentacle came rushing towards him, hitting the ground hard a few feet from the seed. In a moment, the seed sprouted long, sturdy vines and wrapped themselves around the tentacle, rooting themselves into the ground at the same time. Yusuke ran around the youkai, making sure to keep the tentacles occupied while Kurama continued.. of the three fighters present, he was the only one that hadn't used an attack on the youkai in the past..

Kurama placed another seed on the ground. It burrowed deep into the Earth and made it's way to the youkai through the dirt and rock. It stopped under the youkai and quickly grew upward, thick stalks growing and moving fast. It broke through the soft underbelly of the demon and spread into it, spacing out through it's innards and out through it's eyes and mouth. They all remained motionless, watching the large creature.. it didn't move..

"FINALLY!" Yusuke exclaimed, running over to Kuwabara to help him up. Kurama took a deep breath and wiped some of the blood and sweat from his brow.. that had taken a lot of energy.. it was a good thing Kuzuma had tried hitting it one last time, otherwise they might not have survived that one..

"EWW! That's disgusting!" a female voice shrieked. They looked over and smiled.. It was Botan.. She made her way over to Yusuke and sighed, "You guys okay..? That thing looked dangerous.." She looked back at it once more before getting back to why she was there. "Yusuke, Koenma wants to see you.. It's important.. Hop on!" Yusuke looked to them and shrugged, hopping on the paddle with a wave. "Let's just hope it's not about the youkai.. I've had about all I can stand with it already.." he said, rolling his eyes.. The other two nodded and waved, starting to walk away..

* * *

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Yusuke shouted at the half koorime, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME!? YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK! AAAAAANNND- WE NEEDED YOU IN THAT LAST FIGHT!" Hiei sat, scrunched up on the floor, his back to a wall.. he didn't feel like listening to this.. He just looked away with a "Hn". Koenma observed them for a moment before speaking, "Our agents found him laying in a cave in the Makai.. he was bleeding.. it was self-inflicted.. he hadn't been eaten, hadn't been cleaned since he arrived, hadn't had any water, as far as we know.. and he seemed to be sleeping a lot.. that's all we could get out of him.." Hiei glared at the infant prince, "I'm right here, you don't have to talk about me like I'm still gone.." The two stared at him and seemed annoyed.. after all that bodily torture he'd done to himself he didn't seem all that weakened.. well, his body had weakened, but not his temper.. it was as short as ever..

Yusuke shook his head, "Why would you leave anyway? What was wrong? You seemed pretty good before that youkai attacked my house.." Hiei looked down, he turned his head away from them, his face softening.. Yusuke made note of it.. He left because of something that happened.. Think, Yusuke, think!!

Yusuke laid out the major facts:

He and Kurama had gotten injured.. no surprise there.. but could there be a connection..?

The time before.. Kurama had gotten hurt..

Kurama and Hiei had gone away for a week on random missions..

Kurama and Hiei...

That was it..

"It's about Kurama.. isn't it..? You love him.."

Hiei's eyes widened and his body tensed.. how.. how could he have known..? "I didn't notice before.. but now that I think back on it.. You two have always been alittle lovey-dovey.. don't think badly of the comment.." he said quickly, catching Hiei's glare, "I just mean.. that there were subtle hints between you that I just never paid any mind to.." Hiei growled lowly and shook his head, "D-don't be stupid, Ningen!" Koenma looked at his imaginary watch, "Oh! Look at that! Time to be hitting the.. dusty trail.." he said while pretending to stretch.. he then exited the room to let them take care of it.. he didn't want any part in the conversation..

Yusuke squatted next to Hiei and frowned at him, "Kurama obviously loves you too.. I've never seen him so flustered or worried than when he found out you were missing.. I'm guessing you're not allowed to see him, right?" Hiei blushed slightly.. how the hell was Yusuke so smart all of a sudden!? Wasn't he supposed to be an idiot? Still.. he knew already.. "..yeah.." he gave up.. might as well relish in Yusuke's mature mind while he could.. "His Ningen mother figured us out and forbade me to see him, okay?" Yusuke gave himself a mental hi-five.. he'd finally figured out the little pip-squeak.. "So.. why are you listening to her..?" He asked, suddenly wondering why the youkai cared what a Ningen said.. Hiei shrugged sluggishly.. "Kurama does.. and.. she's been nice to me. So.. I felt like I had to.. I don't know.." So.. he DID have some morals..

"Did you tell her.. how much he means to you then..?" Yusuke asked, sitting down with his back against the wall. Hiei blushed more and shook his head, seeming hurt and angry at the same time, "Why in the hell would I do that!?" Yusuke looked at his annoyed, "Because you love him and want to see him and need to get through his MOTHER to do that and maybe she'll understand how much you like him if you prove it to her..?" Seemed like common sense, actually.. Hiei just hugged his legs and buried his face in his knees.. He shook slightly...

Clink..

Yusuke blinked.. what was that..? He looked down and spotted the source of the noise.. A small, red crystal rolling from under Hiei's legs.. He picked it up and looked at it, immediately making a connection.. "Hiei..?" he asked, leaning closer to him, "Hiei.. what's wrong..? You're crying.." Hiei shook alittle more and lifted his eyes to the boy, his face red and his eyes glaring, "No..no I'm not!" Yusuke sighed, "Yes you are. I know you are because I have one of your tear crystals.. why are you crying?" Hiei looked away and seemed to pout, "Because shut up.." Yusuke rubbed his back alittle in an effort to comfort him, "Okay.. just let it all out then.. it's a good thing to cry.. especially for you because when you keep your feelings bottled up you kill people.." Hiei sulk alittle, "I hate crying..." he mumbled into his legs, holding the tears back. "Hiei.. just let it out and I swear You'll feel better.. I'm here for you if you need support okay..?" the black-haired boy said, holding out his arms. After a moment of silence Hiei gave up again and hugged Yusuke, crying into his shoulder..

Yusuke grinned.. oh yeah! Tamed the savage beast! Who was awesome now! The once unapproachable Hiei was now crying like a baby into his shoulder.. Boo-Mother-Fucking-Yah! Hiei let up after a little while, sniffling.. "See, isn't that better..?" Yusuke asked, rubbing Hiei's back again. The youkai-koorime nodded and just leaned against his chest.. "Tell anyone I cried and I kill you, Ningen.." Hiei said, deadpan. Yusuke laughed a bit nervously, "Of course!" .. so much for taming him..

To Be Finished!!!!!

* * *

Yeah.. I know I'm gonna get a bunch of "Hiei is SOOOO out of character!!" complaints, but in my head, this is completely in character.. In a situation like this.. the one I have created for him, this is in character. And it's not so out of character.. love does some crazy shit to ya.. trust me has done some stupid shit... Anyway, hope you liked it.. I'll try to make the best ending chapter I can make.. It'll be posted ON FRIDAY! If it isn't, I'll either have a damned good reason, or a pot you can all boil me in..

Again, sorry for the delay.. I honestly was busy..


	6. Presidential Suite

Okay, sorry this is late.. I promised I would update a few hours go.. but I didn't.. I do, however, have a good, true, and slightly entertaining reason for delaying..

I had to play cock-block for my friend.. See, she was going on kind of a date and I was there to make sure everything went well, which it did. . well, I brought my friend and he brought a friend, so it was pretty sweet.. anyway..

Along with that, I've had school and I kind of.. didn't remember that when I said it'd be up by Friday.. at this very moment of my typing. It's 11:53 pm EST.. huh..

Anyway! Reviews

Jessica: glad you liked it. And I'm updating now, to answer your question

Infurita the Black: Cool name.. and thanks for the compliment.. and don't worry about not reviewing.. as long as you're enjoying my fic, that's all that matters to me, though feedback is indeed nice

FireChibi: thanks for the confidence that making Hiei cry wasn't the biggest mistake ever.. glad to know everyone isn't trying to tear my head off xD;; and so many wonderful comments from you.. thank you

Inumoon3: Sorry, I'm not able to squeeze lemon into it!! ;; and Hiei wouldn't be on top.. after thinking it over.. it wouldn't be very Hiei-like in my story, you know? Kurama's the snake charmer in it so it makes it a bit harder for Hiei to think of himself as the superior lover and thanks, I've had that scene planned out before I'd even started the fic (the Yusuke giving Hiei advice scene).. good to know you liked it

Just a warning: This is a very fast moving chapter. This isn't because I'm rushing or anything, but it's just my artistic mind.. Lemme explain. When time seems to fly for the characters, I make sure the chapter moves quickly, to represent that lapse in time.. If a moment is dragging, the descriptions will also drag. But here, it's sliding by pretty fast for our favorite youkai through most of the chapter, so if it seems like everything is happening too fast, that's why; because that's how Hiei's feeling. Okay? Hope you like the last chapter!

* * *

Monica and naughty Billy  
Got together something silly now  
Holy wars out of lusty minutes  
Another Cuban cigar crisis

Honestly!  
Do we need to know if he really came inside her mouth?  
How will all this affect me  
Now and later?

You know that we belong  
In a presidential suite  
Armed guards in the street  
Waving back at crowds who greet

And when I look over  
Over my shoulder  
I can't see my past  
It seems so far away

Found an icon that gave him a hard one  
Little Boris just can't help himself  
Got so hot in the decadent nineties  
Pass another vodka dear

We can dance  
'Til the early hours of the morning catches up  
Then we'll return to business  
If there's any of it left

You know that we belong  
In a presidential suite  
Armed guards in the street  
Waving back at crowds who greet

And when I look over  
Over my shoulder  
I can't see my past  
It seems so far away

What makes you think that  
We belong in a presidential suite  
Armed guards in the street  
Waving back at crowds who greet  
Yes indeed

You know that when we met  
There were fireworks in the sky  
Sparkling like dragonflies  
Spelling "All bad folk must die"

And when I look over  
Over my shoulder  
I can't see my past  
It seems so far away  
It seems so far away  
Far away

* * *

There was a light knock on the door. Shiori looked up from her place on the couch and shifted her gaze to the door.. Who could that be…?

* * *

Hiei had left the Reikai and traveled back to the Ningenkai. He stopped for a long time and just watched Kurama's house from a distance. Kurama didn't seem to notice the ki of his lover and went on with the day, walking from his house to school, his head hanging in a sort of defeated way.. What was he so upset about? Surely not about Hiei… though Yusuke had said that he was worried..

When he figured the redhead was far enough away, he made his move, running through Yusuke's instructions again. The boy's image appeared in his head and repeated the directions for the nth time.. "Speak calmly, clearly, honestly.. and for god's sake.. don't hit her or hide… just tell her what you told me.. hell, maybe if you cry alittle she'll give in.. and remember.. Don't Hit Her…" Hiei smiled softly, listening to the last line again.. In a situation like this, even Hiei knew not to hit her.. as for crying.. he couldn't foresee it happening.. then again, he hadn't foreseen the sudden knot in his stomach either..

He reached the door and rapped lightly upon it..

* * *

Shiori had reach the door shortly after the first knock and was quite surprised to see Hiei.. a very thin Hiei.. "Hiei.." she said softly, looking him over quickly.. much thinner than last time.. seemed different.. his very presence had changed somehow and she couldn't place what had changed.. "Please, come in.."

Hiei did as he was instructed, never taking his half glaring eyes off of her.. He was nervous.. what about though? She didn't strike fear into him.. she couldn't hurt him.. then again, emotionally she could.. if she didn't care about what he had to say.. it would hurt him more than any physical wound.. "I have to talk to you.." he muttered to her.. dammit.. speak clearly, clearly.. "I have.. things to tell you…"

Shiori nodded and took a seat on the couch, patting it for the black-haired boy to sit. He remained where he was though, convinced he'd be better off there.. he took a step or two forward and sighed. ".. I.. Look.. I'm not.. very good with talking about this sort of thing.. but.. I.. I love.. Shuichi," remember his Ningen name, Hiei, he told himself… "And since you forced us to separate, I have not been doing well.." Shiori nodded her head somewhat and looked him over yet again, "You're so thin Hiei.." The youkai looked down, "I haven't eaten in two weeks..."

Shiori's eyes widened. Two weeks? Was that even possible? She'd thought you could die after that sort of time.. "Surely.. you drank a lot of water, didn't you?" Her only answer was a slight shake of his head and silence.. He hadn't been drinking either..? He had one hell of a body if he could handle something like that.. "Hiei.. why.. would you hurt yourself like that..?" She asked with concern in her voice.. she may have disapproved of their being together, but she never stopped caring for the boy infront of her..

Hiei lifted the sleeve of his black shirt, revealing the cuts running up and down the arm, "I understand that this is also unacceptable.. a.. friend told me that.." Again, Shiori's eyes widened, this time twice the size as they'd been before. He'd been cutting himself? Had her punishment really been that horrible..? She couldn't speak.. nothing should be so horrible that one must hurt themselves.. She reached out to Hiei, who was standing only a foot infront of her now, and took his hand, pulling him gently over to her. She sat him down and looked at his arm, running her fingers softly over the scars.. Hiei merely watched, remaining as calm as he could, restraining every urge to just run, which certainly would've been MUCH easier..

A buzzer went off in the kitchen and a delicious smell began floating into the room, flooding Hiei's nose with a strange tingling feeling.. "W-what's that..smell?" he asked, showing his nervousness as he let his guard down. Shiori was glad to see he was alert enough to notice the smell.. she was afraid he'd waste away before her eyes.. "Those are cookies.. I was baking them before you came.." she explained, taking note of the confused look on Hiei's face.. ".. Cookies..?" he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. Shiori blinked, staring at him as if he had a second head growing out of his elbow, "You've never had a cookie..?" Hiei shook his head and took another few whiffs of the sweet smell.. "I'll get you some then.." she told the short boy, getting up to retrieve the cookies..

Hiei watched her leave and sighed.. this was going far better than he'd planned.. But the reason why eluded him.. he expected a struggle, anger, a fight.. but she seemed okay with it, oddly enough.. What was going on..?

* * *

Kurama sighed, looking out the window. "Minamino-san!" a loud voice boomed, catching the boy's attention, "Stop daydreaming and get to work!" The teacher turned back to his own work and grumbled. Kurama had been zoning out for a long time now.. it seemed so unlike him to be a bad student.. But he couldn't take his mind off of Hiei.. about everyday he tried talking his mother into letting him see Hiei again, even if they had to just be friends it would've been worth it. She seemed to have been lightening up about it lately.. perhaps she was starting to see that he really loved the small koorime.. or perhaps she was just tired of seeing her son so sad..

More importantly, he wanted to know if Hiei was alright.. The last time they'd talked face-to-face Hiei had told him he'd stopped eating and just watched over him.. Perhaps he was doing that again? And what was with Yusuke? He was very glad to see Kurama before school and was smiling.. smiling alittle too much, even for him.. Something was up and he wanted.. no.. he NEEDED to know what it was.. He looked to the clock.. two hours left…

* * *

Shiori returned to the youkai with a plate of cookies, the smell wafting through the room and into Hiei's senses more clearly. They smelled so good.. "You can take one. Just be careful, because some of them are still hot.." she told the boy, holding out the plate.. She hoped he'd eat..

Hiei looked at them with a semi-disgusted looked. Those brown circles with the little black dots.. were the things that smelled so delicious? No way.. No way in Makai… He looked up at her and frowned, "They don't look good.." Shiori just smiled wider, "Just try one, Hiei.. If you don't like it, I'll make you something else.." The youkai-koorime looked back at the cookies and reached out to take one, pausing only slightly before grabbing one and taking a small bite.. He chewed it, savoring the flavor… He then stuffed the cookie in his mouth and took another.

The woman was relieved that he liked the cookies.. and that he was eating them.. he'd need to eat a lot of them to get back to his usual weight, she was sure, but it was a start.. "Have as many as you like..." She said, sitting next to the boy again. He'd obviously come here to talk about Kurama and had done a pretty good job of quilting her into believing she was too strict.. She refused to accept homosexuality as an o-k thing though.. "Hiei," she said softly, thinking more on the subject of his arrival, "Would you like to stay for dinner..? I'm sure Shuichi would like to see you.."

Hiei nearly had a spit-take, looking at her like she was insane.. He swallowed the cookie in his mouth and searched her face for a hint of a lie, but he found no such thing.. "Really..?" he asked, unconsciously taking another cookie. Shiori nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Of course.. you can help me cook if you like.." Just like before she'd separated the two boys..

* * *

Yusuke met Kurama after school, still smiling as he'd been before.. "Hey!" he shouted over the evil flock of fangirls, "Kurama!" The redhead heard his true name and looked to the black-haired boy, smiling and shoving through the crowd to see him. "Yusuke," he said, looking at him seriously, though he kept his smile, "What's going on? You're acting oddly and it's suspicious.." The boy just laughed, placing a hand on Kurama's back, "Let's go to your house, shall we? I found something out recently that you'd be very interested in hearing.."

Kurama nearly fall backward as Yusuke told him some very interesting news. He swallowed hard and looked at the boy, shocked, "You know about Hiei and I? H-how did you figure it out?" Yusuke shrugged, "It took me a while, but I finally got it.. you guys are really subtle, you know? Always together, always side-by-side, always very caring.. and that little one-week mission thing? Just you and Hiei? Obviously a romantic get-away.. but don't worry. I'm happy for you.." He patted Kurama on the back and smiled wider, "I know Hiei cares a lot about you.." Kurama just stared.. Yusuke had observed all of that by himself? Sure, it'd taken him a while to put it together, but he'd done it.. The kitsune was impressed, "But.. how do you know Hiei cares about me? We haven't seen him in two weeks, nobody knows where he is.. Maybe he just doesn't care anymore.. Did you think of that?" Yusuke shook his head, still smiling, "Not once.."

The two high school students neared Kurama's house, but again the youko didn't seem to pick-up on the youkai's ki. Yusuke, however, was smiling like a Cheshire cat on the inside, knowing that Hiei was there.. He couldn't wait to see this; oh that romantic side was breaking out for this one.. Kurama opened the door and stepped in.

"I'm home!" Kurama announced, hearing an odd scrambling of feet from the kitchen.. and then a light thud.. and a small crash.. What was going on..? The boys looked at eachother and moved to the kitchen, the redhead's eyes wide as his eyes settled on one thing..

Hiei sat on the floor, a bowl on his head with the contents, some sort of flour, running down his body, his eyes clenched. Shiori was laughing a little, looking to Kurama with a smile, "Welcome home.. I think you startled Hiei, though.." Kurama's eyes began watering and he ran to the youkai, falling to his knees and removing the bowl from the koorime's head. Hiei opened his eyes slowly, blinking them a few times, afraid the flour would get in them. Their eyes caught the other's and they stared for a long time, Kurama smiling and Hiei blushing.. how embarrassing to be seen for the first time in two weeks covered in powdery stuff..

"Hiei.." Kurama muttered, holding back a joyous cry.. He opened his mouth to speak again, but couldn't manage it.. he couldn't manage to say anything. Hiei couldn't think of anything either, especially because he didn't talk much anyway.. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and rested his cheek against Kurama's, shutting his eyes again.. Kurama returned the gesture and smiled wider, nuzzling the small boy's cheek, "I missed you so much, Hiei.." He could feel a difference in Hiei's body the moment he hugged him.. he was so thin.. he'd been right.. he hadn't been eating.. and his you-ki was low.. he was weak and no doubt hungry.. And.. apparently cooking with his mother.. Something was up..

"We were making dinner, Shuichi, but I think Hiei should get cleaned up. I'll be able to manage the rest on my own," his mother said, shooing them out of the room, including Yusuke, "Nice to see you, Yusuke, but last time you helped me cook you burned the food.." She winked at him and went back to her cooking, leaving the boys to do what they wanted until dinner.

* * *

Kurama carried Hiei around almost like a baby, cooing over him and how much he loved him, missed him, how thin he was, how he'd take care of him until he was strong again.. Hiei wouldn't have minded too much either.. but that damned Yusuke was there, smiling at them.. And so Hiei managed a grimace while he was being lavished with attention from his lover..

"I'm fine, Kurama.. Really.. I've gone without food before.. This isn't a big deal.." the youkai muttered, softening his face.. "It's not.. but THIS is!" Yusuke announced, pushing up Hiei's sleeve to reveal the scars, and then stepped back and grinned evilly at the demon. "H-hiei.. you.. did this?" Kurama asked, frowning at his lover.. Hiei just sighed and glared at Yusuke.. what was he trying to do anyway? Get Kurama worried over nothing?

About an hour later, Hiei had explained everything to Kurama, Yusuke had constantly added his own two cents, and Shiori had finished making dinner.. Hiei had also run downstairs for the remainder of the cookies..

The boys gathered at the table, Hiei and Kurama on one side and Yusuke and Shiori on the other side. They talked as they ate, but never really mentioned the relationship between Kurama and Hiei.. it was obvious that Shiori was still not on great terms with the subject.. After dinner Hiei and Kurama went into the living room to talk and watch TV, while Yusuke had, for reasons that will soon be revealed, offered to help with the dishes..

"So.." Yusuke started, looking to the woman next to him, "They make a great couple, huh?" Shiori paused and looked at him, shaking her head, "I wouldn't think so.. Yes, I believe they care for eachother, but I do not believe it is true love.. True love between two men.. That's not right.." Yusuke smiled and shook his head as well, "Whether or not you think it's right, that's how they feel.. Trust me.. They're in love.." The woman sighed, "That's not a good thing though Yusuke.. It's wrong.."

Yusuke got more serious, looking directly at her, putting down the plate he was washing.. "Why? It makes them happy, doesn't it? It's their business, isn't it? Honestly, do we need to know what they do? Should we care? No, we shouldn't.." He told her, his tone stern, "How will all of this affect us now? And later?" Shiori stayed silent.. how DID it affect her? The only thing it affected was that her son was gay.. and had a boyfriend.. it didn't really affect anything else.. The two walked to the doorway to the living room, watching the two lovers on the couch. They were talking, sitting very close, and watching the TV, every now and then Kurama would give Hiei a small kiss or a hug.. Just like normal lovers.. The act didn't seem so wrong when it was between a girl and a boy.. infact, the act didn't seem wrong at all.. was it just that she'd been raised to believe homosexuality was wrong that made it seem like a wrong act?

Yusuke smiled and looked to her once more, "It might not seem okay to you, but why deny them their love? The only people it has to affect is them.. And if it makes them happy, that's all that matters, isn't it?" Shiori watched as Hiei cuddled up against her son, resting his head on Kurama's chest as the redhead's arms wrapped around him.. he had the most blissful look on his face, just so happy to have his koorime back..

And that was when the woman smiled. Yusuke was right..? How did is affect her? It didn't.. Did she need to know what they did? No she didn't.. Their love was theirs and she had no right to tell them otherwise or what they had to do with it.. And although she didn't approve of the relationship, she couldn't help but feel that it was somehow right.. somehow justified by the happiness they provided for eachother.. That's all that mattered, afterall..

* * *

Kurama ran his fingers through the spiky black hair of the fire youkai, smiling softly down at him, "We should take a vacation soon.." Hiei looked up at him and shrugged, "Why?"

"I think we deserve some time alone.."

"Hn…"

"I think we should go to America.."

"Why there? What's so special about that place?"

"I'd like to see it.. I bet you'd like it too.."

"Hn.."

"We could get one of those big rooms.. A Presidential Suite.."

"..Uh-huh.."

Kurama smiled down at the small youkai in his arms, seeing how tired he was, his eyes starting blink faster as he tried to stay awake. The redhead looked over to his mother and Yusuke, smiling wider at them before turning his attention back to his lover, "I love you Hiei.." The small youkai smiled up at him sweetly, leaning up to give him a small kiss on the lips. Kurama hugged him tighter, resting his chin in the spiky mass of black hair..

The past seemed so far away now.. And all he could see was their future together..

The End- Thanks for Reading!

* * *

Yup, that was it. I hope you guys liked it.. I know it's not the best ending, but I was having trouble thinking up a way to tie in the song.. heh.. if you didn't understand what it has to do with the rest of the story, lemme explain:

"Honestly, do we need to know if he really came inside her mouth. How will all this affect me now and later?"

That's basically the overview of the story.. the basic idea that what Hiei and Kurama did was their own problem and no one else's. And that Shiori had to find out that it wouldn't affect her and that it really only mattered to them, so she shouldn't care if they're homosexual if they're happy..

Well, I'll make sure to keep posting responses to Reviews from this day forward. I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the lack of lemon.. It just didn't seem like a good ending, you know? Well, see ya next time I write a fic..

Might draw you all a picture for being so supportive of my first fic!! A Hiei x Kurama picture, of course, so stay tuned in the near future for that, okay? I've ranted long enough. Thanks again!! 


End file.
